


Your Bard, Your Sorceress, Your Witcher

by SunflowerSupreme



Series: Witcher OT3 (Yennefer/Geralt/Dandelion) [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerSupreme/pseuds/SunflowerSupreme
Summary: Yennefer groaned and rolled her eyes. “Oh, fuck him already Geralt. See if you can’t fuck sense into him for once.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Witcher OT3 (Yennefer/Geralt/Dandelion) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624282
Comments: 13
Kudos: 561





	Your Bard, Your Sorceress, Your Witcher

**Author's Note:**

> I was convinced to write a threesome, oh well, I’m not even mad,

“Your bard is sulking again.”

“He’s not sulking, he’s in a creative funk.”

Yennefer chuckled. “So you admit he’s your bard, do you?”

“What else would I call him? Half the continent already says that and worse. He was once run out of a concert hall by a group of men who called him the Witcher’s Whore.”

“And why did they call him that?”

“Because he told them I’d fucked him senseless in a barn.”

“And why would he say _that_?”

“Because I’d fucked him senseless in a barn.” 

She laughed even harder at that. “You’d think that, with as many degrees and honors as he has, he’d have a bit more sense.”

“He wouldn’t be Dandelion if he had sense.” Geralt pushed himself to his feet, weaving through the halls of Yennefer’s home to where Dandelion was curled on a sofa, sitting in perfect silence with his lute on his lap.

He barely looked up as they entered, only making a soft whining noise. “What is it this time, poet?” Geralt asked with amusement.

“It doesn’t rhyme,” he complained. “There’s nothing - not a single thing - I can find that rhymes and fits, Geralt.”

Geralt plucked the lute from his hands, ignoring his whines and protests, and sat it aside. “Find something else to focus on, Dandelion,” he said.

“But Geralt-”

The Witcher gave him a stern look.

“I can’t think about anything else-”

Yennefer groaned and rolled her eyes. “Oh, fuck him already Geralt. See if you can’t fuck sense into him for once.”

The poet’s offended noise seemed rather forced. “Geralt!” he squawked, but whatever else he was going to say was lost as Geralt dropped himself onto the poet’s lap, pressing his fingers into his mouth. Almost immediately Dandelion began sucking on the digits, then his tongue wandered out to lap at Geralt’s hand.

Yennefer settled herself on another chair with an amused expression, watching the show with bright eyes. “Strip him, Geralt,” she said.

Dandelion whined when Geralt removed his fingers, and the sorceress was quick to say, “Quiet, poet, or I’ll use magic to gag you.”

Geralt stripped Dandelion of his clothes easily, doing all the work himself because whenever the poet tried to intervene Yennefer would make a soft scolding noise.

When Geralt moved to take off his own clothes, she shook her head. “Oh no, Geralt, just the buttons on your pants.”

He gave her a frustrated look over his shoulder, but did as he was told, then dropped to his knees in front of Dandelion, pulling the bard’s ass to the edge of the chair and spreading his knees. Yennefer tossed him an oil.

Dandelion’s eyes rolled back in his head as Geralt prepared him. He’d have liked to have spent longer stretching him open, but Yennefer broke in again, saying, “He’s stretched enough.”

“Yen-” The Witcher looked over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes.

She had a smirk on her lips, her eyes lidded with desire as she watched. “I want him to limp tomorrow Geralt, and look at him, he’s not complaining.”

Although the poet was still obediently silent, he gave Geralt a nod. He stood, pulling Dandelion up, wrapping the bard’s legs around him as he turned, and soon Geralt was sitting was on the couch with Dandelion’s ass hovering just over his cock. Dandelion lowered himself down, wincing slightly, but not complaining or making any sign that he actually wanted to stop.

“On the floor, both of you.” There was no arguing with Yennefer’s tone, so Geralt gathered up the poet, then spread him across the rug in the center of the floor, not once letting his cock leave the poet’s warm hole. Geralt slowly pulled out, then thrust back in, getting a whimper from Dandelion in reply.

The poet’s face was screwed up in a combination of pleasure and pain, and Geralt was certain Yennefer was correct in saying he would be limping come morning.

Yennefer hitched up her skirts with little preamble, straddling Dandelion’s face, rubbing her fingers in his mouth. “Let's see how talented your tongue is bard.”

Dandelion moaned at that, opening his mouth and willingly letting Yennfer press her privates against him. Judging by how her head arched back, Dandelion’s tongue was indeed very talented.

Geralt lost himself in his thrusts, each one strong enough to make Dandelion’s body lurch. Whatever he was doing with his tongue seemed to be matching Geralt’s rhythm, because Yennefer was gasping along in time with it. The Witcher took ahold of Dandelion’s cock, rubbing his hand up and down the length, his thumb tracing over the tip.

To no one’s surprise, Dandelion finished first. Geralt didn’t stop thrusting into his overstimulated body, even as he spurted into the Witcher’s hand. Geralt reached forward, pulling Yennefer off Dandelion’s face so the poet could breathe, pulling her to with her legs over Dandelion’s stomach so the Witcher could reach around her and slip his fingers inside her.

The Witcher and the Sorceress finished at the same time, and all three of them ended up laying on the floor, in a breathless heap.

“My ass hurts,” whined Dandelion after a moment.

“Oh shut up,” said Yennefer. She was still straddling him, although she’d fallen forward, sprawled on the poet’s stomach. Geralt was resting against her back, still half inside Dandelion’s abused hole.

“You’re both heavy,” said the bard again, trying to wriggle out from under them.

“Geralt-” began Yennefer.

He wrapped his arms around the sorceress’ waist and rolled them both to the side, stretching out beside Dandelion who then started to complain that he was cold.

“If you don’t quiet down,” threatened the sorceress, “I’ll make Geralt whip you.”

“Geralt!” Dandelion whined. But to Geralt’s amusement, he didn’t seem too horrified by the threat of a whipping.


End file.
